The present disclosure relates generally to motion-sensing display apparatuses. In particular, motion-sensing display apparatuses supported near a user's eye that execute computer executable instructions in response to user gestures are described.
Known motion-sensing display apparatuses are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. Some existing display apparatuses are configured to interface with motion-sensing technologies, such as the Microsoft® Kinect® system. Many such apparatuses, however, do not provide a display proximate a user's eye. As a result, these devices are often ill-suited for displaying images that encompass large portions of a user's field of vision. Further, conventional motion sensing technology is generally large and not portable, limiting its use outside of a user's home or during physical activities.
Often, these displays include an opaque backing that prevents a user from seeing beyond the display. As a result, these devices are often unable augment or overlay scenes within the user's field of vision. Other devices may use a camera to capture a scene beyond the display and augment this captured scene on a display. This often results in unnatural and unreliable displays, however.
Certain display apparatuses are mounted near a user's eye with a piece of eyewear. These devices often produce a display that encompass a large portion of a user's field of vision. These devices, however, often include an opaque backing, preventing the ability to augment natural scenes and view user motions or gestures occurring beyond the screen. This, commonly in conjunction with the use of unwieldy accessories, leads to poor motion capture capabilities (if any exist at all).
Some other devices mounted on a piece of eyewear, such as Vuzix® brand eyewear devices, provide a display on a partially transparent screen. However, these devices often lack support for image capturing and motion sensing functionality. By extension, they often lack the ability to execute computer instructions in response to motion or natural images, including the ability to manipulate the display.
Thus, there exists a need for motion-sensing display apparatuses that improve upon and advance the design of known motion-sensing devices and display devices. Examples of new and useful motion-sensing display apparatuses relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.